


Of the Survival Instinct of the Average Coward

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [18]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Blake Carter isn't stupid.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Of the Survival Instinct of the Average Coward

Blake didn’t make it this far by being _stupid_.

He’s fucked.

He’s _fucked_.

Blake isn’t a _bad_ person. Yes, he’s working for Coil, and spying on the PRT, but it’s not like he’s taking money from the nazis, or sabotaging teammates in the field or anything like that. He’s a paper-pusher, not a trooper. He just gives Coil information, and occasionally ‘misfile’ a document or two.

He’s not a _bad person_. He’s just not a hero.

It’s not like he’s _paid_ to be one. Not like the Protectorate.

 _He_ ’s not some kind of super-powered freak, not like them. He leaves altruism to people with the power to back it up.

Blake didn’t make it this far by being _stupid_. Coil isn’t paying him enough to deal with whatever that… _thing_ in his living room was. No amount of money is enough to deal with that.

Blake doesn’t know what kind of villainous rivalry it has going with Coil, but he wants no part in it.

He gives a last push to the sofa, which finally slides in its proper place, and sighs. The _thing_ left all his furnitures in disarray, and it took him half the night to put everything back in place.

Everything needs to look normal.

He was supposed to leave tomorrow for vacations. He’s going to do it exactly as planned. And he’s never going to come back.

(Fuck. That. Shit.)


End file.
